


Something new.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Series: I can feel your eyes on me. [2]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Drug Use, Fluff, Gentle Blake, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Belated valentine's day</p></blockquote>





	1. Jealous.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_fragrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_fragrance/gifts), [han_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_art/gifts).



 

_He loves Adam, so of course he's jealous._

It started a few weeks ago, when Adam suddenly got himself a friend, in fact, he got himself two friends. Mr.James Valentin and Miss Behati Prinsloo.

 

Adam was at the staff room, typing on the keyboard of his laptop. He didn't know that he wasn't alone; he knew the staff liked to be at the cafeteria for lunch. So when he'd heard a chair pulled in front of him, he startled. Without looking, he could tell that the person in front of him was a woman. He was right, and it was Behati.

 

"Hey," she smiled brightly at him. Adam blinked, and before he could answer, she talked again. "Why aren't you at the cafeteria? I heard it's burger day."

 

"I don't really like it there, it's a bit too noisy for me." Adam cleared his throat. "You?"

 

Behati smiled again "I'm heading there now, I wanted to know if you'd like to join me? You really should give it a go."

 

Adam looked at her with wide eyes; Had she just invited the creepy teacher to join her?

 

"You know, I'm aware of your secret." she began in a gentle tone, slightly blushed. Adam's eyes widened. Did she mean... him and Blake?

 

"I know you're gay, so... You don't have to worry, I'm not hitting on you." she laughed and Adam couldn't be more relieved. But, what?

 

"How?... did you know?" His tongue stumbled as he moved uncomfortably in his chair.

 

"You and my brother..urm." She ducked her face, shyly "We were at a club, and he left with you. He said that...you know,"

 

Adam bit his lips. Damn it. Had she told anyone? Who else knew? Had the whole school known about it and was secretly talking about it?

 

"You don't have to worry, I haven't told anyone." She said waving her hand. Now that wasn't expected.

 

Adam's body relaxed and his breaths got back to normal again. He wondered at the reason why she hadn't said anything. He still remembered the last time he'd opened to someone. He remembered how painful it was being stabbed in the back.

 

He ran his eyes over her. She seems nice, like a joyful person. He couldn't imagine her doing anything hurtful.

 

"Why?" He said quietly. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

 

"Well, there's a reason why you kept it a secret. It's because you want nobody to know right?"

 

He couldn't answer. How respectful!

 

"I respect you Mr.Levine, I really do." she said. "Beside, it's pretty rude talking about people behind their backs.

 

"You can call me Adam." He smiled. "Just Adam, I don't mind." She smiled widely.

 

"Okay, Adam. Will you join me at lunch?"

 

"Sure" Adam got up, and left with her.

 

After getting their lunch, Behati guided them to a table. She pulled out a chair and sat on it, Adam followed and took a chair opposite to hers and placed his lunch on the table.

 

"Maybe this is a public school's cafeteria, but they make the best burger. You'll love it" She assured him.

 

"Really?" Adam questioned, gently grabbing the burger in his hands, guiding it to his lips. But, before taking the first bite, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes paused ahead of him. Blake was at the opposite table, talking with his friends. He didn't see Adam at first, but when he caught Adam's eyes with his, he stopped talking.

 

He looked at Adam in surprise, and Adam could tell why. He had never seen Adam in the cafeteria before. He managed to put a smile on his face, though. A smile that painted Adam in red and threw him with lava.

 

"Come on, screw health for today, it's really good." Adam heard Behati saying. Her voice was a bit deepened by the food she's chewing. He looked at her and smiled.

 

"Yeah," he didn't know what he was agreeing at, but he was ready to bite on that burger. He took a bite and it made him partially forget about Blake who's probably still staring at him. It tasted rich, full of flavors, little spicy. Adam loved it.

 

He licked his lips and looked up at Blake's table. He was right. Blake is staring.

 

"Eat fries with it, here." Behati took some in her hand, stopping them mere knees from Adam's lips. Adam leaned forward and took them. He felt comfortable with her and forgot that they were obvious to the whole cafeteria to watch and fuel the rumors about both of them. He forgot that Blake's eyes were still on him.

 

He took more fries she offered in his mouth. He felt like he was starving. He hadn't eaten junk food for ever.

 

Soon, he'd realized what he was doing. He was eating from her hand. He looked around. Eyes were set on them. And suddenly, he remembered Blake and looked at him, hoping he wasn't looking. But he was.

 

Adam stared at him with pale expressions, but inside of him he was panicking. Adam didn't know what to do in a situation like this. It's not that he cared about what Blake thought, it was Blake's feeling he was concerned about. He said he loved Adam, and Adam didn't want to hurt him.

 

When Adam looked into Blake's eyes, he knew that he was angry, furious actually. He looked away and took another bite from his burger, trying to convince himself that he didn't do anything wrong.

 

"You know." Behati began wiping something off Adam's face, and Adam prayed Blake wouldn't think of doing something crazy. "Everyone thinks that you look happier these days."

 

"What?" Adam's lips parted a little. "Didn't I always look happy?"

 

"Well, no offense but, you used to be really gloomy sometimes. No-one could tell if you're happy, sad or if it's just your face that look like that. Now, you looked brighter." she explained.

 

Behati's words drive Adam crazy. He spent his way to class debating and denying that Blake was the reason of his change. Because, it's ridiculous. How could Blake be the reason why he looked different. There was nothing between them, except sex of course.

 

He didn't know.

 

"Good afternoon." He greeted his class as he walked in. He looked at them rushing to their seats. Blake, as expected, at the back with angry narrow eyes shooting fire at him. He sighed then headed to his desk and placed his things on it.

 

God, how he wanted to hug him and tell him that he's his, and only...

 

"His?" The though froze him in his place and stopped his breathing for a second. He looked at Blake, his eyes somewhere between shock and astonishment. Did he really think that he was Blake's. Had he finally gone mad?

 

"Please open your books" Adam ignored the noises, that sounded as if it was coming from inside of him. He glanced at Blake one more time then he headed to the whiteboard. God, what was wrong with him.

 

It's been three week since that day. Both Behati and Adam hanged out more, in school and outside the school. She was a funny and nice person. She was a really good friend. She introduced Adam to another person who was as nice as her maybe nicer, James Valentin a maths teacher at the same school. James and Adam got to know each other, and Adam found him a tremendous person. He was gentle, funny, smart and creative. The three of them got really well together.

 

Of course, Blake didn't like it. He didn't like sharing his crush with someone else. And Adam knew it.

 

He can tell from those sulking narrowing eyes, his angry face whenever Adam turned him down to go out with them. Adam knew that Blake was jealous, and probably holding back his fire so he wouldn't look ridiculously childish.

 

Adam liked it when Blake got stupidly jealous over him. It amused him every time Blake got angry at the mention of his new friends. It made him feel important.

 

One night, Adam got back home after a really loud night at the club. When he was at the drive way, he observed Blake from behind the glass, sitting on the steps in front of the door.

 

Adam got off his car slowly, eyes fixed on the figure in front of his house. "Is that really him? He thought in his head.

 

As he walked to the door, his vision got slightly better. It was really Blake. Adam approached closer and stood in front of him. He is asleep. Adam touched his face, it was cold. How long had he been out there?

 

"Blake?" Adam shook him. "Blake, wake up."

 

Blake's lids slowly parted. He looked up at Adam and took him few seconds to talk. "Hey,"

Adam's chest felt tight, "Were you waiting for me?"

 

Blake nodded. He looked at his watch. His eyes widened realizing the time, "2:15 Am?"

 

Adam felt like a late husband who's about to get scolded by his wife. He got his keys out and dug it into the door. "Wanna explain why you are late?" Blake asked, standing up.

 

Blake closed the door, then followed Adam to the bedroom."It's two in the morning, where were you?" Blake asked, climbing the stairs behind Adam.

 

"Not of your business."

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

Nope."

 

Adam turned the light of his room on then walked inside pulling his necktie off from around his neck.

 

"I heard you're going to her party" Blake said sitting on the bed.

 

"Are you stalking me now?"

 

"Don't go."

 

"Unfortunately, that's not your decision to make."

 

"Why are you nice to her? You never had friends, why now?"

 

Adam felt slightly offended, but he decided to suck it in."Because she's nice to me" Adam explained, taking his jacket off.

 

"Do you like her?" Blake asked, walking to Adam.

 

"She's nice" Adam answered, and inside of him he felt that it was the wrong answer.

 

"I meant do you love her?" Blake stood so close that could smell his fragrance, sharp and strong. He gulped. It's been a while since he last touched him.

 

"Are you even serious?" Adam felt his cheeks warm.

 

"Tell me" Blake snapped, "Why are you nice to her? Please stay away from her."

 

"Why are you worried about her she's a wo---.." Blake cut him off.

 

"Because she's beautiful. You're not usually okay with people, suddenly she is fine. She's like a goddess!" Blake explained, and Adam suspected the she's the one Blake is jealous over, and it annoyed him.

  
"You're telling me that, you're worried I might fall in love with her and not James?"

 

Blake looked at him as if he's trying to figure out what he meant, "Well, yeah" He said.

 

"See, that's why I'm not taking you seriously."

 

"What? You like her right?"

 

"I'm gay, you stupid." Adam cocked his head with an eyebrow up.

 

"Oh"

 

"Yeah." Adam said, sarcasticly. "You make me wonder if you ever going to graduate."

 

Blake narrowed his eyes "Well, don't get too close to him, and don't go to the party."

 

"First, you're not the one making my decision. Two, I'm going to the party. End of discussion."

 

"Then I'll come too."

 

Adam felt his patience running out. He's drunk, thirsty, and horny as fuck. But no, he had to stand there listening to this shit.

 

" _Why are you worried about them. For the god's sake, Blake, we've been having sex almost every day. I'm your's, you dumbass!"_

  
It fell silent for a few seconds, before Adam realized what has his big mouth poured out.

 

"I mean... you are the only one I have sex right...."

 

"Oh," Blake chuckled, "Okay then," He said with the most irritating, knowing smile on his face."I changed my mind. You can go to her party."

 

Adam frowned as blake wrapped him with his arms.

 

"I don't need your permission" Adam muttered into Blake's jacket.

 

"Sure you do." Blake pressed a kiss to Adam's temple. "You're mine."

 

Adam squirmed in his arms trying to hide in his clothes, "I didn't mean it like this."


	2. A big F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated valentine's day

He keeps saying that he's staying at home to grade his students' exams. He is telling himself that hehas refused to go out and have fun, just for that. He wants to believe that it's the real reason.

 

But, inside him he knows that he is waiting for Blake. He always drops by on Fridays, after his practices at school.

 

He makes himself a mug of hot chocolate, gets his blanket and curls on top of his couch. Students papers in his laps. He flips through channels and settles on 'The Voice'-- A singing competition he ikes. After settling in his seat, he starts reading the answers of the paper placed on top.

 

He can't focus. All is in his mind is Blake, and the things they would be doing in bed later. His body is heating up and sweat is sliding on his forehead and down to his cheeks. Reaching for his sweatpants, he adjusts his boner, then goes back to the paper in his hand.

 

He looks at the clock, it says 9:40 Pm. He gulps thinking Blake might not come today, and his stomach curls at the thought. He ignores the raising heat of his body, and looks for Blake's paper among the other papers.

 

When he finds it, he settles it on top of them and stares at it for seconds, reading nothing but Blake's name.

 

 _'He usually isn't that late._ ' Adam thinks to himself. He sighs, settles his back on the cushions again, and starts reading Blake's answers.

 

His eyebrows sink down as he reads the answers.

 

 _'Wrong....wro.. is it even a word?....what?....seriously_?'

 

Adam exclaims in his head. He's surprised; the exam isn't that difficult, Is it? He puts Blake's paper aside and takes another one, then another one. Both papers got "A+".

 

Adam glares at Blake's paper surprised at how much it annoys him. He knows that Blake isn't noble at poetry, he has always been slow at learning it, never seems to care about it. biting angry his lips, he feels angry, offended.

 

He grabs his phone and dials James' number. He needs to know how's Blake doing in the other subjects. James picks up immediately. "Hey," Adam greets, biting his lips.

 

"Adam, hey." James replies, cheerfully.

 

"Sorry to bother, but, do you have a minute?" Adam asks curling the ties of his sweatpants around his finger.

 

"You can have me all night." James says in a way that makes Adam worried james was flirting with him, but, he has other things in his mind so he doesn't over think it.

 

"A student named Blake Shelton, how is he at Maths?" Adam asks biting his lips, praying James won't find his question suspicious.

 

"Oh... wait a a sec, let me get ma bag." James said. He doesn't stay away for long time. Adam can hear the sound of papers being shuffled. "Adam, still with me?" James asks.

 

"Yeah"

 

"What do you want to know, his overall grades, or just the last quiz?"

 

"All quizzes?"

 

"Well, he's pretty good, last quiz he got +B, the two quizzes before, he got A's.. the first quiz I gave my students he got +B. He's quite good at Maths, why are you asking?"

 

"Well.. umm. He is really bad at poetry, he got an F. I was wondering how he's doing at other things. He needs grades to stay at the team" Adam says with a crowded tight throat.

 

"You know him?" James asks in a quiet tone.

 

"What?....no...not really...I... he told me once.... during class..." Adam panics on the phone.

 

"Oh... well he needs to be at the average grades, right?"

 

" yeah"

 

"You love basketball?" James asks

 

"Well, a little." Adam says, "Anyways, thank you."

 

"Yeah, anytime"

 

They hang up and Adam shifts in his couch then looks at the clock again "10:25 pm" time really flies.

 

 _'He's not coming_ ' Adam sighs, he grabs the remote to change the channel. Damnit! he's missed his favorite show. He is so angry that he wants kick Blake in the balls.

 

Adam grabs his phone and search Blake's number and type him a message.

 

" _Get your lazy ass here_." He sends

.

He receives a message a few minutes later. " _Haha, I'm at the door_."

 

Adam jumps off his couch, walks to his door and opens it.

 

"You're so dead." He leaves the door open for Blake, and walks toward his couch first.

 

"What have I done?" Blake asks, as he closes the door behind.

 

"Nothing," Adam said, holding Blake's paper in his hand, "literally nothing." he flashes the paper to Blake's eyes.

 

Blake stands a few inches from Adam, and looks at the paper that is covered in red marks. "Oh, man!" Blake says in a slightly louder tone, "That's a big 'F' you've given me."

 

"Is it what you have to say?" Adam furrows, both angry and confused.

 

"Well, yeah." Blake says, checking the elevation in Adam's pants and biting his lips, "Can we have sex now?"

 

"No, no more sex. We are done." Adam says, surprised at his own words.

 

"You are kidding right?" He gets closer and attempts to put hands around Adam, but Adam takes a step back.

 

"You are good at everything but poetry. So, if sex is what is holding you back, no sex from now on."

 

"What do you mean by everything?"

 

"You are good at Maths for example," Adam says, "You're probably as good at other subjects too."

 

"Well.. maybe you shouldn't wear those tight jeans of yours anymore. Maybe then, I'd focus more in your class and stop staring at your pretty aas." Blake says playfully.

 

"I'm not joking." Adam snaps, "We are not doing it anymore, please leave."

 

"If this is a way of yours to end things between you and me, it's pathetic." Blake arches an eyebrow, still calm as ever. "You have always known that I ain't good at poetry."

 

Adam says nothing, he knows that Blake has a point. Adam avoids his eyes and looks at the floor instead. He no-longer knows what to say. He doesn't want to stop things between him and Blake, but at the same time, he really wants Blake tour do well at school.

 

It fell silent for seconds before Adam's personal zone is crowded by a bigger figure, wrapping his arms around Adam's smaller body. Adam squirms alittle, but doesn't try to push him away.

 

"We are not having sex until your grades are better." Adam mutters, arms surrounding Blake's waist. "The mid-year exams are so close."

 

"I know." Blake whispers into Adam's ears. "Can we start this deal from tomorrow? We haven't had sex for a while now, you know" Blake nibbled Adam's earlobe gently and lazily, and if Adam's groan isn't an answer to his question, then Adam doesn't know what is.

 

His hands slip down Adam's white tee-shirt and slide all the way up. Settling on his chest, his thumbs play with his nipples, rubbing in circles, and move on them as if moving on a cord of a guitar. Adam bites his lips and gasps at every move, fingers scraping into Blake's clothes.

 

"Bed..let's go...." Adam gasps as he feels Blake's hands squeezing his buttocks. "Let's go to bed"

 

"Don't want to" Blake yanks Adam's tee-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He smiles as he holds Adam's chin between his thumb and index "You are cute when you get angry." He tilts his head to kiss Adam, but Adam's palm stops him.

 

"Promise me you will study." Adam says, looking directly in Blake's eyes.

 

"I'm horny, I will promise you anything, if you'll spread your legs for me. You shouldn't ask me this now."

 

"Blake!" Adam calls, firmly.

 

"Fine, I promise. You on the other hand are going to wear bigger pants, because seriously, your ass is the main reason why I can't focus at your class."

 

"That's a really stupid reason." Adam says wrapping Blake's neck with his arms, stalls on his toes and kisses him.

 

"It's not." Blake says through the kiss. "Your ass is really distracting."

 

Adam hums through another kiss, "Take me to bed" He mouths the words on Blake's lips.

 

Blake's chuckles, "Best line of today."


	3. A Guy I Thought Was A Friend. Part 1.

He wakes up with a bad mood. Something is pinning at the back of his mind, telling him that something bad is about to happen.

He rolls off the bed and heads directly to the shower, hoping the warm water will sooth his worries and wash away the unnecessary thoughts, but it fails. 

He's feeling as if he's just woken up after a really bad dream that he can't remember, but only feels its bad remnants tearing his mind and darkening his thoughts.

He jumps blindly in his clothes, digs his keys in his jacket then leaves to school.

When he's at class, he doesn't greet his students like he usually does, but goes to his desk, drops his bag and grabs the closest marker. He heads to the whiteboard and writes the title of the new poem, then settles in his chair. Elbow on the desk and a palm under his chin, he flips the pages of the book. His head feels too heavy that he thinks that it will collapse if he removes his hand.

"Mr.Green your're reading" he says not looking at anyone. He just looks at his book. He looks as if he's given up life and hope, he is trapped in a dark room that blocks the light out. 

He can see the words, he can hear them, yet he doesn't understand. He feels as if he's a foreigner sitting with people from a different country.

He glances up at his class, having nothing in his mind, he captures Blake's eyes in his. Blake doesn't smile like he usually does, instead, he had a concerned worried eyes, he's sitting at the edge of his chair holding most of his body on the his desk, he wants to make sure if Adam is alright.

Adam is feeling guilty for forgetting about Blake, and that guilt makes him feel even worse. He wants to smile to comfort Blake. But he fails, he can't force a smile on his face, at least a real smile.

He looks down at his book again, and continues his class like he usually does, asking and answering questions, until the first class is over, and he gives his students the permission to leave.

He watches them floating out, knowing that Blake is staying after they leave to talk to Adam. And he was right.

He and Blake remain alone, he's in his seat and Blake in his. He can feel Blake's eyes on him, he can tell they're worried, so worried. He looks up at him.

"What do you want Shelton?" Adam asks dropping his arm to his desk, knowing the answer.

Blake walked steady toward him, "you're not okay." He stands by Adam's desk. "What's wrong"

Adam doesn't answer, he only looks at the door. Blake got Adam's response wrong and walks to the door to lock it.

"Blake..." Adam calls with a sigh, "that's not what. .., I'm okay, just go to your class"

"You obviously are not okay." Blake says, "you are wearing your tee-shirt inside out."

Adam looks at his shirt to confirm Blake's claim, 'damn it' .

"What's wrong?" Blake asks standing tall few inches from Adam's chair. 

"I'm just..." Adam stops not knowing what to say, because honestly, he himself, doesn't know what's wrong with him.

Blake takes his wrist and helps him to stand, he then turns him so they're facing each other. The thing is, Adam isn't looking back at Blake.

"Tell me" his voice is so gentle, warm. Blake's hands are so protective tightening on his shoulders, his blue eyes are so safe.

"I just woke up like this in the morning" he confesses looking up into Blake's eyes, "I have that feeling that, there's something bad is going to happen and I just..." Adam furrows is if he's saying 'I'm crazy, aren't I?'.

Blake's face looks surprised and confused, it makes Adam feel stupid.

"Is that why you're mad" Blake blinks at him twice.

"I'm not angry"Adam denies, "I'm just in a bad mood"

"No-one knows what the future brings but god, you know!" 

Adam frowns and is about to protest saying that he doesn't believe in god but, Blake interrupts him.

"You are not a god" Blake says, "you may be sexy, hot, irresistible" Adam grins, "and you have a great smile, great eyes and gush dang it, your ass hoo, I mean.. ."

"I got it" Adam says blushing and smiling like an idiot, but Blake doesn't stop.

"And your body, Christ, I just want to touch you all the time, and your lips, god your lips are just perfect, YOU are perfect..."

"Blake!!" Adam smile got wider with every word said, he can't stop smiling. His heart is racing, and his blood is alive again rushing to his face, painting him in bright red. "I got it"

"Everything is going to be okay" Blake cups Adam's head in his palms and presses their lips sweetly.

"I thought only god knows these stuff" 

"Hey, don't use my words against me" Blake says making Adam burst out laughing, fingers are tight around the most of Blake's wrists.

Blake kisses him again, hugging Adam's lips between his. Adam couldn't contain his smile through the kiss.

"I love you like crazy" Blake says mouthing the words on Adam's lips. Adam's body warmed after being cold, he is feeling his heart racing in his chest as Blake's warm tongue glides into his hot mouth licking him, his teeth nibbling his lower lip, and his breaths are mixed with his own.

Blake spreads kisses everywhere to Adam's cheeks, forehead, nose, temple, his lips.., and Adam can't be more calm. He accepts Blake's love and treasures it ever so dearly.

"I'm going now" Blake mouths the words on Adam's cheek. 

"Yeah" Adam pushes him away gently. "Don't miss your classes"

"We'll see" Blake smiles, taking his hands off Adam's face. 

He walks to the door, unlocks it and open it. When he does. James is in his face.

"Mr.Valentin" Blake freaks out, "oh... hi"

"Shelton right?" Blake nods

"What are you doing here, don't you have a class?"

"Ahhaha" Blake laughs awkwardly, "yeah, I was just..."

"He had some questions about today's poem" Adam finishes Blake's line.

"Yeah" Blake confirms 

"Back to class" James orders. 

"Yes sir" Blake obeys yeiks-ing at Adam. "Thanks Mr.Levine." 

**

James and Adam remain alone together at the class, surrounded by silent that Adam would find uncomfortable if he wasn't engulfed in a warm glow.

"I thought he's bad at poetry" James says approaching. 

"He's getting better" Adam replays collecting his things into the bag.

"You are in a good mood"

"Yeah" Adam hums in a quiet tone, "did you want anything?"

"No" James looks at Adam with a mysterious dark look in his eyes. A look, Adam can't care less about it.

"So?" Adam chuckles.

"You are sleeping with your student, aren't ya Levine?" James tone is quiet, but in Adam's ears it is like thunder. His expression freezes, and his eyes pause on James. He is barely breathing.

"What are you...."

"Com'on Levine, you are sleeping with Shelton, I have a picture of you two doing nasty stuff, other than teaching of course"

He looks in James' dead, cold eyes, he doesn't remember when he started feeling his breaths raging like this.

"I...we're only...." 

"Don't ya worry Levine, I ain't telling anyone" Adam doesn't believe, James' eyes still as cold moving over his body.

"Y-you are not?" 

"No no no no" James looks at him from half closed eyes. "But...."

A cold shiver went along Adam's spine. "But?"

"I want to have what you give him" James whispers into Adam's ear, " I want to fuck you Levine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love James, please don't hate me for this.


	4. a guy i thought was a friend part 2

"I want to fuck you Levine." James' voice is echoing in Adam's ears like thunder, sending shivers to the back of his neck. He can't believe that he's not dreaming, he refuses to accept that he's living this moment. James is his friend, he wouldn't blackmail him, he wouldn't force him to have sex with him. He wants to believe that he's only dreaming, that he's just asleep, and he's waking up soon.

"Stop joking, James, this isn't funny" Adam says, standing tall, refusing to show his weakness. 

"I'm not joking." James confesses. "I'm serious Levine" he continues walking few steps so he's facing Adam. "You see, I'm gay Adz, I'm so so gay"

Adam's heart drops in his chest. He fists his hands, and swallows, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm bored" James says smirking, "and because, you are such a wild cat Levine, and I love wild cats"

"I d-don't want to sleep with you"

"Don't think you have a choice. If you don't, the picture will be with the principle or worse. The police, and you will end up in jail kitty." 

"I thought we are friends." Adam desperately wants to believe that James is a nice guy who will feel guilty, who will appreciate their friendship.

But, James roars a laugh stabbing Adam's heart with arrows, freeing his pain so it spreads all over Adam's limps, making it impossible to stand without holding to the desk.

"Friends?" James asks as if he's making fun of Adam's silliness, "no-one would want to be a friend with you Adz. You are only suitable for sex"

Adam's throat tightens at the cruel words. He licks his dry lips attempting to talk, but, he can't. He can't find his own voice.

"I'm picking you up after school, hope you don't have any plans, kitty, cuz you'll have to cancel." James says before disappearing.

****

Adam rotates the key to his house and walks in carefully and James follows. He drops his bag on the couch, and just before turning to look at James he is spanked on his ass. 

He ignores the pain raising in his chest, and swallows his anger. He's feeling worthless, like a filthy animal. Who wouldn't after being told those things, and treated like he has no choice? Exactly like a piece of furniture when it's moved. 

"Now what?" He asks with a quiet tone, trying to mollify his aching heart, faking that he's still in control even when he's not.

"Bedroom" James says resting his chin on his shoulder, but Adam pulls away and walks ahead him to the bedroom. 

Adam lightens up the room and lets James spread in examining every inch.  
"So this is where you are doing it with your dear student?" James asks stopping to look at Adam.

"Can't we do it so you go the fuck away?" Adam snarls losing his patience.

James just smirks tugging his black jeans open then sits on the bed. "On your knees." He frees his dick. "Suck it"

Adam kneels in between his legs, then holds the semi-hard dick in his hand. And suddenly, everything feels real. This is the guy he thought was a friend, blackmailing him with a picture, forcing him to do this, practically raping him. 

Adam leans over and takes the tip in his mouth, squeezes his eyes shut then takes the whole length to his throat.

He's feeling like he's going to throw up, but doesn't. He keeps telling himself that the faster he does it, the quicker they finish. 

James tugs his hair, almost taking it off place, agitating Adam's head up and down on his length, ignoring Adam's limits. His growls sound the coldest, they are scariest thing Adam has ever heard.

Adam felt so cold, so lonely. He found himself comparing both Blake and James. Blake is as aggressive as James at times, but, there's something about him that makes his violent hands lovable, acceptable, and sweet. Something that makes Adam accepts whatever Blake is doing to him.

He's missing his warm fingers scraping at his scalp, tangling with his hair. He's missing the gentleness of his voice, his kindness, his considerateness when it comes to Adam's needs.

James gives a growl, coming into Adam's mouth, and Adam pulls away immediately, spitting his cum, coughing it out. 

James wants more, so he takes all he can from Adam, he force his dick inside of him, and fucks him until he is satisfied, then, without a word, he leaves Adam on his bed like a dead body, not moving, just breathing slowly, disgusted at himself.

It happens again, and again, and again for a whole week, Adam was forced to accept James' kinks, he had to accept the drugs James spread on his stomach then inhaled while doing him, he was forced to take him without complaining. He was forced to shut up.

He lost his appetite for food, so he skipped many meals, he engulfs himself again in a dark cocoon, accepting nothing, and trusting no-one.

He lost a couple of pounds and became paler. Guilt is eating him even when he's done nothing. Just imagining Blake's face if he finds out, manages to squeeze his heart, flip his stomach and turn his world upside down.

He can't tell Blake, he doesn't dare. He can't hurt him, he knows how much Blake loves him, this the only thing he can believe. Blake to him is the only honest human being, the one he can trusts, the one he can settle safe under his wings. 

He can't lose him. If he does, he's all alone.

 

He keeps it to himself, and sucks his pain in. He ignores Blake's begs when he asks him about what's bothering him, he avoids staying with him alone after classes and he doesn't look at him when talking. 

That was the whole week's routine, avoiding Blake. Until one day, Blake traps him in the class, with a door locking them from the rest of the school. 

"Blake" Adam's eyes widen at the realization that he and Blake are both alone in the class with the door locked. "Open the door and go to your class"

Blake doesn't talk, he just walks to Adam looking all serious. Adam panics a little so he stands and heads to the whiteboard and starts cleaning it after he's just used it. His body is more tensed, he doesn't want to look at Blake in the eyes. He will collapse if he does. 

Blake stands an inch behind him, then wraps Adam's waist, and rests his chin on Adam's shoulder. "I've missed you" he whispers. "I've missed you so much"

Adam's body relaxes for the first time the whole week. He leans over Blake's touch and just rest his back to Blake's chest. Blake is warm as ever, his breath are so gentle on his skin. He settles in his arms and tilts his head so his cheek is touching Blake's temple.

"Can I ask you a question?" Adam starts, trying nothing to resist Blake's warm chest.

"Anything" Blake lips press a kiss to the side of Adam's neck.

"If... we were the same age, and..."Adam pauses.

"Hmmm?" Blake's lips are so close.

"Would you be just a friend with me?"

"Just a friend?" Blake hums nipping at Adam's jaw, and Adam nods.

"Well, I would but.."

Adam heart shivers, "but?"

"I'd have the biggest crush on you."

Adam's eyes pause at a word on the board, disappointed, "I'm only suitable for sex?"

"You have an undeniable sex appeal" Blake says tightening his arms around Adam's waist.

"Get off me Blake" Adam says poking Blake's abdomen so he'll get off him.

"Just few seconds more." Blake sticks tighter to Adam, kissing his neck, nipping his jaw, scraping on his clothes.

"Let go" he tries impatiently to get out of Blake's grip. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, I'M NOT A FUCKING SEX MACHINE" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me guys.


	5. a guy i thought was a friend part 3

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME. I'M NOT A FUCKING SEX MACHINE." He says it to the man loves him most, to the only human being he feels safe in his arms.

He leaves it there and takes his bag attempting to leave, ignoring the shocked, surprised look on Blake's face, but. he stops after opening the door.

Guilt hits him hard, freezing him at the open door. Blake behind him standing in silence, too surprised to talk, Adam bites his lips regretting every word slipped of his stupid mouth. He hated his big mouth that poured his anger at Blake, that tried to push the reason of his happiness away.

He stands looking at the floor, without moving or speaking, as if he's searching for words to say.

As usual, Blake comfort his anxiety and breaks the ice, "I was just worried." His voice is sincere, "I'm sorry."

Adam turns to look at him, then walks to him slowly. Blake's face is serious, quite hurt, Adam has never seen him like this, and it's breaking his heart to pieces.

He says nothing and spreads his arm open and hugs Blake. A hand at the back of his head petting him, and the other rubbing his back in circles. "I'm just tired and stressed" he confesses.

Blake surrounds his waist with both arms and hugs him tight.

"Sorry I yelled at you" Adam continues, he's feeling that he's comforting a big baby.

"You were avoiding me all week" Blake mutters on Adam's shoulder. "I thought that I have done something wrong"

"No Blake, you've done nothing wrong" Adam says stepping off Blake's personal space.

"Then why?" Blake questions, and Adam is ready for this question. He spent a whole week preparing for a lie. He knows exactly what to say.

"Your mid-year exams are next week Blake." He lies easily.

"I knew it" Blake huffs, and Adam smiles that his lie is believed.

"Knew what" James' voice comes from behind Adam, electrifying him. He turns and looks at him refusing to show any weakness, he only steps closer to Blake, as if he's getting his strength from the warm aura surrrounding him.

"A Metaphor in a poem" Adam says and James nods as a response, walking closer to the two men.

"So, kitty" James starts standing close to them. Adam's heart stops when Blake's eyes jerk to James, when the look on his face is wishing all the bad things would happen to James.

He bites his lips praying that James won't tell anything, and that Blake won't let his jealousy blind him.

"We'll have to cancel our plans for tonight" James says and Adam's worried that James is going to spit it out.

"Okay" Adam says quietly.

"We were supposed to go to a bar tonight" James turns to Blake, "but I'm busy, hope you are not upset Adz" he says it placing a hand on Adam's shoulder.

' _jerk_ ' Adam thinks in his head.

"It's okay" Adam says glancing at Blake whose eyes are still cursig James.

"Later then" James says before leaving.

....

Both Adam and Blake stand in silence for a minute before Blake starts talking.

"Kitty." Blake mutters looking at Adam.

"It's just..." Adam starts but Blake interrupts.

"I get it, you guys are close friends" Blake is trying so hard to contain his jealousy, to act like a grown up."

"You are jealous though"

"Hell yeah I am" Blake snorts, "why can he call you that and I can't?"

"Because I'm older than you"

"I want to give you a nickname"

"I'm not allowing this before graduating"

"Hmm?" Blake's eyes lighten up, "you're planning to stay with me that long?" He stands an inch closer to Adam then pulls him by his jacket so their bodies are pressed together.

"Be a good boy and I might do" Adam says fixing the collar of Blake's shirt.

"Take me to your house." Blake's voice is making Adam's heart clutch in desire, but he has to hold back for Blake's sake. "Your exams in a week time"

"I'm just gonna give you a massage" Blake's eyes are full of intensity, lust, desire, love...

"I find this hard to believe" Adam says playfully.

"It's only a massage" Blake says in a husky voice, "I promise"

*****

They're in front of Adam's house when Adams's neighbor calls his name.

"You go in first" Adam says leaving the key dug at the door. Blake nods.

Adam stands with her outside for fifteen minutes or so. She's trying to make join a reading group she started, she kept talking and talking and talking, trying desperately to make him join, and honestly, all Adam really wants is to get inside his house, lock the door, and spend the rest of the day with Blake, kissing, maybe making out.

"'Okay fine" he says impatiently, "I'm in"

"Really? Great, trust me it will be fun" she assures. "We're starting next Friday night so.."

"Got it" his patience is running out.

"I need your number"

' _Just come later'_ he doesn't say.

"Sure" he says.

Adam gives her the number, then walks, -almost runs- to his door.

"I'm calling you tonight to tell you what book to bring" she says, and Adam only smiles as a response before closing the door.

' _Finally_ ' he feels exhausted.

"Everything okay?" Blake's voice reaches him, so he looks up, Blake is next to the bathroom, jacket is off and sleeves are folded to the elbow.

"Yeah" Adam says walking in his direction. "What are you doing"

"Bubble bath" Blake says reaching for Adam's waist and pushes him inside.

Once they're both inside, he closes the door and walks to the tub and sits on the edge of it. "Take off your clothes and get in"

"I find it dangerous to strip in front of you"

"I'll close my eyes" Blake says shutting his eyes. "Just do it" he ducks his face.

Adam smiles before taking off his clothes piece after piece, eyes are fixed on Blake's face, smiling like goof. His heart is going crazy in his chest, dancing and celebrating the fact that he's finally alone with him.

When he's done, he gets in the tub and let the water cover him to shoulders.

Blake opens his eyes after the sound of the water calms. He looks at Adam and smiles, "warm?"

"Yeah" Adam answers shyly, his eyes can't leave Blake's

Blake stands up, and starts undoing his shirt, it takes Adam until Blake takes it off and hangs it on the door's knob to react.

"What are you doing?" Blake tugs his pants open then pools it with his boxers around his knees. He kick them off with his feet then hang them too to the knob.

Adam looks at Blake's hard erection and his stomach curls, so he presses his thighs together holding his arousal.

"We're not having..." Adam starts but Blake interrupts.

"I know" Blake says getting in the tub behind Adam's body, forcing it to slide forward saving a space for Blake. "I've been stressed myself lately." He says sitting behind Adam, spreading his legs wide to have Adam between, he then tightens his hands on Adam's shoulders and pulls him, so his back rests on his chest.

Adam doesn't talk, or resist. He settles onto Blake's chest then relaxes.

Blake massages his arms up and down, squeezing his hands in his, tangling their fingers together.

Adam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Blake's chin is on his temple and his arms are holding him tight. He can't ask for more.

They stay in the tub in a comfortable silence, only the sound of their breaths is echoing in the space.

When the water is colder, and all the bubbles on top are all gone, Blake comes out and gets himself a white towel around his waist and helps Adam to get into his bathrobe.

"Do you have massage oil?" Blake asks climbing the stairs behind Adam, and Adam just looks at him and smile.

When they're finally in the room, Adam is pushed onto the bed, then trapped between two strong thighs straddling his hips.

He thinks of reminding Blake with his promise but doesn't, he reaches for Blake's neck and pulls him down for a kiss that in no time turned into a deep lustful kiss with tongue and teeth.

Adam is breathing heavily, fingers scraping at Blake's bare back, and his body is arching of the bed trying to contain his excitement but can't.

Blake pulls back, "where is it?" He asks.

Adam doesn't approve, so he lift his body on an elbow "where's what?" He reaches for Blake's neck and again pulls him down, licking his tongue, biting his lips.

The second kiss lasts longer, but it is broken again when Blake pulls away. "The oil"

Adam gives up, "second drawer of the right nightstand" he says panting

Blake smiles and crawls to the other side of the bed and sits letting his feet on the floor, then all of sudden he freezes, looking at the floor.

Adam looks at him, still smiling like a goof, he sees him staring at something and thinks that Blake found one of his underwears. He crawls to him and kneels behind him and whispers.  
"I thought you......." he stones when he see what Blake is looking at.

"Blake, this is...."

"A condom, yeah I can see" Blake gulps noticeably. "You are sleeping with someone else, aren't you?"

"I'm..."

"Aren't I enough?"

' _You are_ ' he doesn't say it, he can't find his voice.

"I...." he starts but Blake interrupts.

"You are disgusting" he says not looking at Adam, "a disgusting horny asshole.

Adam's face got pale and his lips part. His world is suddenly colorless, lifeless and hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, i don't even know what's wrong with me.


	6. a guy i thought was a friend part 4

"Good luck" Adam says as he's setting his timer. "You can start now" he gives his students the permission to start their exam.

It's the second day of the mid-year exams, and it's the poetry's. It's also the ninth day since Blake has found out about what Adam has been hiding. Since Adam was accused with being ' _a disgusting horny asshole._ '

The words are still echoing in his ears, chasing him like a shadow, tearing his heart apart and shoo-ing the sleep away from his eyes. They tortured him like knives being stabbed to his core, then slowly removed.

He refused to shed tears, and promised to remain strong, to not showing the pain, not even to himself.

 

His routine with James never stopped, and James never let it pass without mocking Adam. Adam didn't tell him, but Adam's weak body and pale skin did.

Adam couldn't bear his pain by his own, it's too much to handle, so he hoped James' drugs will help, and James was more than happy to share his messed up methods in comfort with Adam. But these drugs, never worked, he only ended up with a high fever and stayed in his bed for the whole week.

He was happy when the principle allowed him to take the week off, and was happier when his fever kept James away from him, and put a fine distance between him and Blake.

It's not that he wanted to never see Blake again, but, if he does, he will be collapsing to the floor, crying or whining like a child, because being insulted isn't the worst part, the worst part is that he's insulted by Blake.

Adam can't blame him, he knows how much Blake loves him, and how painful it is for him finding out about this. But, it hurts so much, because it's not Adam's fault, he's as victimized as Blake, even worse. He only needs an apology, an apology will heal the wound of his heart. He's ready to forget all about this, and start all over. He wants Blake back so bad.

He has a book open on his desk, pretending to read isn't hard, but pretending that he's not looking at Blake is. He watches him as he's writing onto his paper, he can tell that Blake's mood is completely off, that he's angry and hurt.

His fever is getting him, he can feel his feverish air coming off his nose, but it stops when Blake glance up at Adam.

Their eyes meet for a second before Adam looks away, panicking from the inside, looking fine from the outside. He hasn't shed a tear since that day, and he fucking deserves a reward.

He again looks at his book, catching random words every now and then, and before he knows it, time is up.

He walks the alter between the seats of his students, collecting their papers. When he's at Blake's seat, he doesn't talk to him, look at him, breathe around him. Because if he does, his tears will betray him and shower his face.

He gives his students his back while they are leaving, and goes to his desk and fits the papers into his bag, then his book. He hangs the bag on his shoulder and turns to the door. And then, his heart drops in his chest.

Blake standing there, and the door is closed.

"What do you want?" Adam says as steadily as his sore throat allows.

Blake remains silent for a second, but then starts talking, "is it Mr.Valentin?" He asks.

Adam doesn't flinch, and doesn't react physically, "it's not of your business."

Blake walks to him, so Adam looks away, feeling his chest tightening.

"So it's him" Blake sounds as if he's planing to commit a crime, but when Adam looks at his face. It's pain what he sees.

"I'm sorry" Blake stands inches from Adam. "For saying those things"

Adam throat got tight, and his eyes hurt from all the tears begging to be free. He bows his head to avoid Blake's eyes, "it's okay" he says trying so hard to keep his tears behind his eyes. His voce is cracking and getting weaker, "I'm not angry"

He cries. He can't bear it, it's too much, it's too painful to be kept inside. He no-longer can do it by his own.

Blake doesn't realize that Adam is crying until he hears his breaths hitch.

"Hey.." Blake steps forward, and holds Adam's wrists, but Adam pulls them away. Blake doesn't give up, and cups Adam's face in both hands and lift it so they're looking at each other.

 

"I hate you" Adam says with a whine, "I hate you so much"

"I know" Blake's expression breaks as he looks down in shame.

"No, I don't hate you" Adam corrects, "I'm angry, you had no right to say that to me"

"I know and I'm so sorry" Blake repeats his apology looking at Adam in the eyes. "You told me that what between us is only physical, and I was just carried away."

"I have to sleep with James, I h-have to" Adam says through his hiccups.

"No you don't" Blake starts wiping a tear off Adam's cheek with a thumb, "you want to and I get…."

"No" Adam interrupts impatiently. "I have t-to, he has a p-picture"

"What?" Blake didn't hear. "He has what?"

"A picture of you and me doing stuff. He said he's giving it to police if I don't sleep with him"

"What?!!!!" Blake's eyes plop out, paused on Adam, "he's blackmailing you?"

Adam chest got so tight. He can no-longer talk so he just nods.

"I'm gonna kill him" Blake roars, letting Adam off his hands and heads to the door.

"No" Adam grabs his wrist tight. "He will give the picture to the principle"

"He won't. Because I'm killing him before he does"

"Blake, please"

"So you're okay with sleeping with him?"

"No, no of course not. But, he'll be bored of me eventually"

"No-one can get bored of you, you're like an addiction. I'm gonna beat that jerk up till death"

"Blake, don't" Adam attempts to move, but he's feeling the world spinning around him, and a heavy headache falls on the top of his head, so he falls on his knees.

"You're okay?" Blake bends down to check on him, "what's wrong?" His voice is shaky, worried, and so is his face.

"I have a fever" Adam takes Blake's hand offered and gets up.

"Easy, easy" Blake comforts as he's helping Adam up, then getting him in his arms. Wrapping him, petting and rubbing his back.

"Don't do anything stupid" Adam mutters. "Please"

"Beating him up isn't stupid, it's reasonable."

"Blake, please."

"Okay. But don't sleep with him anymore"

"But the…." Adam doesn't finish.

"I said, don't-sleep-with him-anymore" Blake repeats in a demanding tone that sends shivers to Adam's spine and makes his vulnerable heart weaker.

"Okay" he says nuzzling the crook between Blake's neck and shoulder.

"And don't come to school this week"

"I can't. .."

"I'm not gonna repeat that" Blake snarls.

"Okay" again, Adam gives in and obeys. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll take care of this shit" Blake promises.

"Blake!!"

"Not now, hold your teaching values for now" Blake says in a serious tone. "Let's get you home"

Adam doesn't say anything to that, he only nods in response. "How is your exam?"

"Okay" Blake says opening the door for them. "Hopefully.

-X-

"Ush, got a minute?" Blake says grabbing Usher from the forearm, dragging him behind, not waiting for an answer.

"What the hell, bro." Usher roars as he's forced to follow the bigger guy.

Blake doesn't answer, and keeps walking, until they are at the rest room. Blake then locks both of them inside.

"Dude!!" Usher glares at Blake, but then he senses the seriousness in Blake's eyes. "What's wrong, man? Everything is okay?"

"I need to ask you a question"

"Sure, anything"

"Remember when you told me that Mr.Valentin was sleeping with a student?"

"Yeah. Why?" Usher furrows in confusion.

"Who was the student?"

"Why? What's wrong Blake?"

"I can't tell. Please, don't ask question"

"You are freaking me out, man"

Blake doesn't respond, he only begs Usher with his blue crystals.

"Chris Brown" usher tells, "I''ve known you for long enough Blake to tell that you are in pain, if Mr.Valentin is hurting you in a way, I'm gonna end him"

"Not me." Blake spits in a broken voice. "How did you know about Chris"

"Gwen has a video" usher says as he's trying to remember her last name. "Gwen something…I can't remember"

"Stefani"

"Exactly" Usher confirms. "And is he hurting Mr.Levine?"

Blake face freezes and his eyes pause on the face of his best-friend. "How…"

 

"I noticed the way you look at him" Usher tightens on his shoulder, "I told, I've known you for long enough."

Blake smiles and hugs Usher as he's gaining comfort and strength he needs from his best friend's kindness. "Thanks."

..

Usher gives Blake both Gwen's and Chris' addresses, and from there, Blake has started.

He's known Gwen since kindergarten, they are not necessarily best-friends, but they are good friends. Blake knows what library she stays at most, he knows that she's obsessed with song-writing, he knows that she's the fashion freak, even when she's acting all boyish and silly.

He goes to her favorite library first, because it's first on his way to her house, and he was right when he decided to check the library first, because her she is with an open book at one of the big tables.

"Hey" Blake says quietly as he's sitting down, she smiles and raises both eyebrows to greet.

"Hey!"

"How ya doing"

"I'm great" she says, "yourself?"

"I'm fine" he says carefully, doesn't know how to start.

"Take it easy dude" she senses his anxiety. "What do you want?"

"I have a question"

"Ask away"

"Do you still have this video of Chris and Mr.Valentin?"

Gwen's smile faded away, and was replaced by a teased one. "Usher!"

"Yeah"

"I do have it still" she confirms, resting her back to the chair, "why?"

"Can you send it to me?"

"Of course I can" she says mysteriously. "But, why would I?"

"I need it" he answers.

"Why?"

"I can't tell"

"Then I can't give it to you"

"Gwen please, I will do you anything" he begs with his eyes.

She looks at him silently for a second, studying him. "Anything?"

"Yes" he says desperately.

"You can do me only one thing"

"What is it? I'll do it"

"Tell me why do you need the video" she traps him.

"Gwen!" He rubs his forehead, then gives up, "I need him in jail"

"Why?" She looks interested.

"He's hurting someone I know" he ducks his face, to hide his pained expression. "Please" he begged in a desperate voice.

"Someone you love?"

"Yes" he nods .

"Okay. That's all I need to know" she says getting her phone off her bag. "I thought you're gonna use it to bully the poor guy"

"What? No"

"You're a bully sometimes Blake, don't blame me if I don't trust you immediately.

"So you are not giving me the video?"

"I am, I believe you on this" gwen says, "actually I'm giving you better stuff too"

"What do you mean?"

"Proofs that he's doing drugs"

"What?!!!" Blake's mouth ajar, "how did you find out?"

"We stalked him last month" she confesses giggling, "I have videos, pictures, audios. Things that will keep him in jail for a long long time"

"We?"

"Me and Shakira, don't get angry at her for not telling, I asked her to"

"I love you girls when you get dirty"

Gwen laughed loud, earning them a warning from the librarian.

"Don't use Chris' video without his permission, Blake. The drugs thing is enough, you know?"

Blake just smiles at her, "yeah, thank you" he gives her a genuine caress to her blond hair. "I promise."

****

Blake tracts the second address, Chris', and when he's there, he rings the door so a lady probably in her forties opens the door. He finds out later that she's Chris' mother.

She welcomes him then leads him to Chris' room. Blake didn't expect that Chris knows him, the older guy, welcomes him with a big smile, and a hug, then offers him a soda.

"So. What's up?" Chris says sitting on a bed opposite to the chair Blake is sitting on.

"Nothing, I just need to ask you a question."

"Anything, man" Chris says with a big smile.

"Were you sleeping with Mr.Valentin with your own will?"

The smile on Chris' face faded away in a blink and his face got pale. His fingers got tight on the sheets of his bed, "what are you talking about?" He laughs nervously.

"I have a video"

Chris gulps noticeably, "how…"

"Doesn't matter."

It fell silent. Only the sound of traffic outside the house could be heard, along with faint sounds of a children probably playing. Blake doesn't like it, he'd prefer if things is done fast, but he thinks that it's better not to rush the words from the sore guy.

"He used my grades" Chris starts to talk. "He knew that I need the scholarship."

"He blackmailed you?" Blake says quietly, sensing the pain in Chris' words. Chris looks him in the eyes and nods, as a tear slides the way down to the corner of his shivering lips.

"I need this scholarship. My parents can't…." Chris couldn't finish.

"It's okay" Blake tightens a hand to his shoulder, and Chris just nods and use his sleeve to wipe his tears.

"Can you prove it?" Blake face clinches realizing that it's an unsuitable question. He already has a proof, and the guy has just opened up a wound for him. "I'm sor…"

"Yeah, I recorded a conversation, I wanted to give it to the police but chickened out" Chris sniffs then adjusts on his bed.

"You still have it?"

"Yeah" Chris nods.

"Can you help me reporting him to the police?" Blake asks.

"What?!!!" James jumps on his feet. "No, I can't"

"Chris, please listen…."

"I can't Blake, I need the scholarship"

"He can't hurt you when he's in jail, please…"

Chris looks at Blake, as if he's studying Blake's point of view. But then he shakes his head furiously. 'No…I can't"

"Okay" Blake sighs, then stands on his feet, " just for your information, he's doing it again, he's hurting someone else now, Chris"

Blake says it and leaves the room. Chris' mom goodbyes him with a smile and a hug, then he leaves Chris' house with a heavy heart, but settled that he already has something else to charge James with.

He is at the drive way, looking at his phone checking the time, "5:47 pm" he sighs then walks, but before he takes his second step, there's a voice calling his name. He first looks around then, looks up. It's Chris standing behind his window.

"I forgot something?" Blake asks checking his pockets.

"I'm gonna do it" Chris says shrugging. "I can't let him get away with it".

***

Adam wakes up in the morning to a buzz on his nightstand. He sniffs and use a tissue to clean his drooling, while reaching for his phone. It's a message from Behati.

' **James got caught by police** '

Adam's kicks his covers while he's sitting up. He rubs his eyes and looks again. It's the same message, he is not dreaming.

He can't believe it, because James was here the other night, he made fun of Adam's illness.

' **For what? And when?** ' He sends.

' **Last night, and for drugs and sleeping with a minor.** '

Adam's jaw drops, as he's reading every word sent.

' **What**?'

' **I know right?, I can't believe we were friends with such guy** '

Adam doesn't respond, but immediately search for Blake's name and dials his number. He can't wait to tell him.

"Morning" Blake answers almost immediately.

"James got caught by police" Adam says excitedly like there's no tomorrow.

"I know"

"You know the reason?" Adam says intending to tease Blake before letting him know.

"Drugs and blackmailing a minor to have sex with him." Blake says immediately, and Adam is surprised, not only that he knows,but he also know the details. "How….Are you responsible for this?"

Adam remembers Blake's promise. 'I'll take care of this shit', then smiles.

"I wonder." Blake says in a teasing tone. "How is your fever?" He changes the subject.

"It's still high"Adam says getting his head back to his pillow.

"Should I come and take care of it too"

"Hmmmm" Adam grins, "maybe you should." He says in a flirting tone.

"I need to make it up for you"

"For what?"

"Being an ass" Blake admits chuckling. "I have to go, exam is about to start"

"Yeah... okay"

"I'm coming over after this" Blake tells before hanging up. Adam smiles like an idiot and buries his face into his pillow. Face is burning, and heart is racing.


	7. Feverish sex

Blake picks him up and wraps his legs around his (Blake's) waist, lips are hungrily smacking, aggressively devouring each other. He takes him all the way up to the guest room, and Adam doesn't questions the reason, not even in his mind. His arm is tight around Blake's neck and a hand is tugging his hair, guiding his sweet lips to his, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

 

Blake sprawls into the bed and spreads Adam flat onto it. He kneels between Adam's thighs and takes his jacket then shirt off, and jumps over Adam, eating him out.

 

He draws lines of kisses from Adam's jaw to his collarbone, sucking on his pulse point, licking his puffed veins of his flushed neck. He then helps Adam to sit, yanks his big sweater over his head then pushes him again to the bed.

 

He licks his way down from Adam's ears, then places his open mouth on a nipple, then sucks on it hard, tugging the buds with his lips then sucks harder, making Adam whine, whimper and gasp arching off the mattress, tugging Blake's brown hair harder.

 

Blake takes Adam's clothed erection in his mouth, and it scores him a moan out if the flushed guy beneath him. He hooks Adam's sweatpants with his fingers and pulls them down slowly, teasing Adam's patience.

 

Adam blushes at Blake's grin, when he finds out that Adam isn't wearing any underwear, and he looks away when Blake says nothing and take off the sweatpants completely.

 

Before Adam's cock is in Blake's hand, Blake's pants are tugged open and his cock is free, then Adam's looking at it with anticipation burning his body.

 

Blake nuzzels Adam's inner-thighs, and spreads kisses to the length before taking it whole in his mouth. Adam moan and fists his sheets, he squeezes his eyes shut arching off the mattress.

 

Blake moves up and down wetting the cock, then suck the head and licks aggressively around the slit making it twitch and plop pre-cumm excessively. Adam whines when Blake takes him again and agitates faster along the shaft slurping the cock greedily, taking it to the his hot throat, grazing him softly with his teeth. He then tips it out and again lick the head with a swirling tongue, teases the slit with small tugs with his teeth, driving Adam's groans nuts, and setting his body on fire.

 

Blake takes him in his mouth again and Adam groans, fingers tangling the sheets and head lolling into his pillow, unconsciously whining in pleasure.

 

Blake takes the swollen cock off his mouth, then lifts Adam's thighs and hips up, folding him in half. He fondles Adam's balls then bobs them out, sucks them then lick the thin skin to his hole.

 

He tips his tongue inside Adam's hole then thrusts it whole inside, making Adam scream from both embarrassment and pleasure.

 

Blake takes his tongue out and licked the edges, sucks violently then thrusts his tongue inside again palpitating it up and down and it earns him a whimper from the smaller guy, whose mind has gone blank and his bones turned into jelly.

 

Blake licks back up to his dick while he's dropping Adam's legs back to the bed, and takes the cock whole in his wet sticky mouth, and sucks again.

 

Adam thrusts up in his mouth, moaning as the hot wet pleasure is sliding up and down along his hard dick. He growls, and freezes his hips up, then comes into Blake's mouth, he settles his hips down back to the mattress then arches off it again when his orgasm hits him hard again.

 

Blake sucks his cock clean then kneels back. He looks at the flushed smaller guy before leaning over to kiss him lazily.

 

"I still want more." Adam whispers to Blake who's now nipping his neck, chewing his earlobe.

 

Blake says nothing. He kneels back and reaches to get a small bottle of lube from his own pants, then squeezes it on his fingers and rubs it on Adam's hole. Adam doesn't even think of asking why he was having lube in his pants.

 

He guides his cock to Adam's hole, then shove it all in one thrust. Adam whines in response, reaching for Blake's neck then wraps it dearly, his legs around his waist clinching hard, as if he's scared he's going to lose Blake again when he needs him most.

 

Blake moves slowly at first, trying to adjust with tightness around him, then when he's moving freely, he speeds up, targeting Adam's prostate with every thrust.

 

He moves faster, causing their flesh to smack with every thrust. Adam whines as he's biting on Blake's shoulder bruising it, leaving the marks of his teeth bright on his skin.

 

He whined at the pressure against his walls, the pleasure shoved to his spine, the burn of the stretch, the feeling of the satisfying fullness forcing his voice out.

 

He screams scraping at Blake's back and shoulder, rushingly stealing kisses from his lips, breathing heavily under him, gasping loud on his skin. Moaning deeply, he takes Blake's ears between his lips and moves back to meet his thrust, muscles is tensed, stomach is curled and vision has already gone white.

 

With a groan he reaches his climax, and comes on his stomach and chest, his stomach meets Blake's then he settles back on his back.

 

It takes Blake few more thrust to come inside Adam filling him up, then collapses above him, panting.

 

Adam moans feeling Blake's heavy weight on him, then whines when Blake pulls out and settles next to him.

 

Blake pulls Adam to his chest, then pulls the covers to their bodies. And Adam moans comfortably and satisfyingly snuggling with Blake.

 

"I love you." Blake presses a kiss to Adam's temple.

 

Adam smiles and pulls the covers up to his chest and settles into Blake's arm. "You'll catch my fever, we should have waited."

 

"I don't care" Blake says sliding his fingers up and down Adam's arm. "You wanted it more than I did anyway."

 

Adam doesn't deny, "Why the guest-room?"

 

"Because, we'll be burning your bed."

 

"What?" Adam tips his head enough to look at Blake.

 

"I no-longer want to see it, so you're buying another one."

 

"You can't just order me around."

 

"Sure I can." Blake pulls Adam closer and kisses his temple, "You're mine."


End file.
